clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dragonian King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Shops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CPM Mall's Toy Store page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ben 100022 (Talk) 18:02, 16 August 2010 Order Delayed Your order has been delayed due to the fact that you have not signed up at my mall. Please sign up first. Thank you! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Gary Figurine. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Finished: Gary Plush What is this... the coin code says.... ONE FREE TWO-STORY HOUSE?!?!?! :) -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 18:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Jail You have been put into jail for flooding someone's basement, causing them to be homeless and itemless. You can not do anything for 15 minutes unless you can break out. Die Kerl hier und da Ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Briefmarken dann. Zu Mars. 18:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ''Cadence seems to be holding... a free.............. AUNT ARCTIC! Aunt Arctic's code says nothing... The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Hi! Sonic? The Hedgehog? Is that you? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 20:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Hi! It's so great to see you again! Anyways, if you need help, please contact me, Ben, CPMaster or Akbaboy. We are the famous 4 (spoof of famous 5), because we are administrators! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 20:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order has been complete! Here are your items: Make sure to stop by the GGD Mall again, and have a great day! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 21:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Objects form zacknjess Here it is! 250 coins please! 750 coins: the capsules ZacknjessTurn right! 21:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Here are your item: Thanks for buying and plaease visit the GGD Mall again some time! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 23:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of the complete Darkness Agent Set. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete ''Codes give you 5000 coins each -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 23:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 23:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Sonic! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 00:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! 250 coins please! ZacknjessTurn right! 03:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order has been complete! (give invisible Hershy bar) Stop by the GGD Mall again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 12:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I broke your barrier and flooded your house :-). ZacknjessTurn right! 15:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You Have automatically Become A Member of my mall because you put a video in my cinema , you became a member of my mall now The Happy Clone is Back Congrats You are now an administrator. Congratulations! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 18:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order has been complete! Here is your item: Stop by the GGD Mall again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 20:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC)